


things you said with too many miles between us

by weathering



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, letter writing, this is pretty much just a list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathering/pseuds/weathering
Summary: Cullen writes a lot of letters.





	things you said with too many miles between us

**things you said with too many miles between us**

_(_ _or letters that have been discarded (in chronological order_

 

**i.**  
Herald;  
We have received word from Scout Harding that you’re doing an excellent job in the Hinterlands by both closing fade rifts and returning the farmers stray livestock.

 

**ii.**  
Inquisitor;  
Thank you for securing another lumber stand. It has hastened the repairs on the main hall significantly. We’re doing what we can with the new recruits. They are not improving as quickly as I would like, but what else am I supposed to do with a group of farmers? They are trying their best, but how are we meant to fight off a god and an archdemon with a handful of refugees?  

 

**iii.**  
Inquisitor;  
Should I be concerned that you are supposed to be off closing fade rifts, and yet we’ve received not one but three massive shipments of spindle weed that you apparently picked yourself?

 

**iv.**  
Inquisitor;  
Is it quite necessary to fight so many bears

 

**v.**  
Inquisitor;  
Thank you for inquiring on my health. I’m doing well, and was able to resume training the new recruits  
  
 _further down on the same page_  
  
Ariadne;  
Thank you for inquiring on my health. Some days are more difficult than others, but the tea helped, though not as much as it did when combined with our conversations.

 

**vi.**  
Ariadne;  
Please inform Varric that I will under no circumstances be playing another round of Wicked Grace when you return, and to stop sending me books on how to play cards.

 

**vii.**  
Ariadne;  
It unsettles me, how much I miss you when you’re away, and how

 

**viii.**  
Ariadne;  
Leliana’s messengers just brought word that you’ll be gone for another six weeks. You’ve been gone two months already

 

**ix.**  
Ari;  
It’s been three months. If some Orlesian asshole thinks he can just summon you like a dog I’ll go over there and   
 _(the rest of the paper has been ripped off)_

 

**x.**  
Ari;  
I know it’s childish, but I can't help but count down the days until you return. It’s not too much longer, now.

 

**xi.**  
….Maker, I’m already so in love with you.

 

**xii.**  
Ari;  
Why is it that I’ve forgotten how to sleep alone? I’ve been doing it for years…

 

**xiii.**  
I don’t know what I’d do if they returned without you. Please don’t leave me here alone-

 

**xiv.  
** What if this all ends-

 

**xv.**  
Sera keeps bringing me cookies whenever you’re gone. I can’t tell if she is trying to be kind, or if its an elaborate attempt to drug me when you are not here to chase after her (yes, I've seen you chasing her across the roofs after a particularly bad prank. What is wrong with you two, that is not safe-

 

**xvi.**  
I can’t stop thinking about the way you look at me like I’m something good-

 

**xvii.**  
When you get back we are going to straight back to your quarters and not leaving for days.

 

 

_and one letter, found heavily worn in one of the inquisitor’s pockets;_

 

**i.**  
Ari-  
Given your history, I am surprised that you managed to get along with our newest agent long enough to recruit her. Storvacker has settled in well (a little too well, perhaps. She  _licked me._ The Avaar are still joking about it whenever they see me.) I’m glad that things are going well in the Frostback Basin. Come back to me safely; the recruits keep asking for another sparring demonstration. We wouldn’t want to disappoint them, now would we?  
Yours, Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at onesparrow on tumblr.


End file.
